Scars That Never Heal
by MissAmyMarie
Summary: Amy -OC-, a 14 year old anthromorphic lioness, is finally set free from six years of torture at the hands of her 'guardian'. Her 'guardian' is dead, and his only living relative that Amy can live with is a distant one who lives in America; Will Schuester


**Author's notes -** I know this fanfiction is different and odd, and frankly just impossible, but, after looking through the fandom I know that different is good, and that Glee is all about feeling equal. This story is set at the beginning of the 3rd series and it will continue in my own way. Before you read, anthromorphics are not real, but there is a whole community of them and whatever people think, most of them are kind, considerate and amazing beings. I'm going to spend my time thinking about this fanfiction and hopefully writing alot of it soon, but for now, he's just an introduction/first chapter. Thanks for taking your time to read this ^_^

**- Chapter 1 -**

Bright, bright light. That's all there was at first. It burned her eyes. It was only the second time she had been outside for six years. The first time, she had no idea where she was or what was going to happen. But right now, the flashing of camera's and the shouting of news reporters made everything even more difficult. Her anthromorph paws covered her eyes as she was escorted to a car.

The two police officers that did escort her, almost pushed her inside. She frowned and thought to herself,

_"Well, they're against my appearance too". _However, she stopped what she was thinking for a moment to realize that she had no idea where she was going. She shrugged to herself and sat back in the seat as it started to drive to her unknown destination, tail resting on her lap. She looked at herself in the tinted window, her lioness features are what made her different. She was a lioness anthromorph, one of the only anthromorphs on Earth.

She hated herself. Her mother and father probably couldn't cope with having a child like her, so they shoved her into care. With no other family volunteering to look after her, she grew up in care homes. Moving from place to place. In every care home, she was frowned upon and isolated, occasionally she came across a nice place with at least one person who would talk to her, but it was always those places where she wouldn't be for long.

She brought a paw up to her face and traced the scar over her eye, she was lucky she still had that eye. Every time she saw herself she was reminded of what she was. A freak. On her 8th birthday, everything changed. She was made to feel a freak...she remembered everything.

It was early morning on the 1st of March, Amy's birthday. The lioness anthromorph woke up in her bed. She took a moment to look around the room with her sky blue eyes. She was glad she was in a nice home for her birthday. At the end of the bed, lay two presents. The last time she had a present was on her 6th birthday, because at her last home they forgot about her 7th.

She smiled brightly and noticed the card, she climbed out of her bed and then sat on the end of it. She took the card into her hand and then traced along the fine handwriting that belonged to Auntie Maggie. Well, her name was Margaret Jones, but every one at the home called her Aunt Maggie. Amy hooked a claw underneath the seam of the envelope and ran it across the top of it, opening it neatly.

She chuckled to herself, her claws had some use after all. She took the card out and gazed at it. It was a fine, handcrafted one with blue roses and daffodils on the front, her two favourite flowers. Most people could see why she liked blue roses, blue was her favourite colour. But daffodils, people asked her why. She opened it carefully and read the message -

_"Dear Amy,_

_Happy 8th Birthday! We are all so happy to have you here, especially on this special occasion. We hope you like your presents,_

_Lot's of love and hugs,_

_Auntie Maggie and the kids."_

Amy smiled, it was a genuine smile. Every one of the kids here had signed the card. She knew some of them didn't like her, but almost all of them would talk to her. She thought to herself about how this was probably the nicest home she had lived in and then reached for the first present.

It was wrapped in flowery wrapping paper and it felt soft. She knew it was some sort of clothing.

She unwrapped it gently and then saw what was inside. It was a blue scarf. However, it was dark blue at the top and then it faded out to light, sky blue at the bottom. It was covered in pretty white patterns. She put it around her neck, tied it and it sort of looked like a neck bandanna. Amy could pretty much look after herself when it came to clothes, and was often the one to teach other kids how to tie their shoelaces.

Amy got up to look in the mirror for a moment. She decided she liked the look and she kept the scarf on. She reached for the next present and again, opened it carefully. She grinned when she saw what was inside. It was a bracelet. It had blue and purple stones on it, and the fabric it was all binded together by was sort of like a soft white leather. She put it on and instantly made a vow to never take it off. It was really pretty.

She placed the card on her bedside draws and then went downstairs. Everyone greeted her with a happy birthday and she thanked everyone. Auntie Maggie came over,

**"Happy Birthday Kitten! Did you like your card and your presents? You must do because your wearing them!"**. Amy smiled up at her happily,

**"Yes thanks Auntie Maggie, I love them". **Maggie smiled back and then handed her a plate of pancakes, no one else had them. When it was your birthday, you got pancakes for breakfast. It made her feel special. She sat down and ate her breakfast, and then Auntie Maggie asked the question she had been waiting for,

**"So Amy, where do you want to go today? The shops, the park, or the beach?". **Auntie Maggie always asked the birthday boy or girl where they wanted to go for an outing. Amy had thought about this the night before her birthday and replied,

**"Park please". **The kids were somewhat happy with her decision and they were off to the park not long later. Amy had always liked parks, all the trees and open spaces. But her opinion of them was soon to change...

Amy had just been walking around the park, Auntie Maggie not far away. However, Auntie Maggie refused to take her through the tree's and into the 'forest' part of the park, something about the ground being too muddy. But, Auntie Maggie had stopped to talk to someone she knew, and Amy thought that walking off for a while would do no harm. So, she sneaked off into the 'forest'.

She walked around, twirling every now and again. It was like being in Narnia. Still wearing her blue scarf and her bracelet, she sat down on a log and looked around, flowers were beginning to bloom and the air was somewhat lighter than it was in winter. She smiled and sung to herself,

_**"And the colder the winter**_

_**The warmer the spring**_

_**The deeper the sorrow**_

_**The more our hearts sing"**_

_**Even when you can't see it**_

_**Inside everything**_

_**There is Life...". **_Amy had a sweet little voice, that was sure to mature and become better in later years. She continued her little song, she knew it was from a Disney film, Bambi 2 she thought. Amy loved Disney, especially the Lion King.

_**"For it's out of the darkness**_

_**And into the spring,**_

_**And out of the silence**_

_**That songs come to be**_

_**And all that we dream of**_

_**Awaits patiently,**_

_**There is-", **_she stopped suddenly. A branch snapped behind her, like it was being trodden on. She was right. Amy turned around ever so slowly to find a man behind her, and in his low yet scary voice, he finished the song off for her,

**"Life". **He was tall, that was the first thing she thought. Tall and dark. He was a white man, but he just brought a dark atmosphere with him. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and his eyes were an evil emerald green. He looked around 25, and he was good looking. But Amy, being 8, didn't really think about that. She was staring up at him, and she realized that she had seen him before.

He would watch her walk to school with some of the older kids in the morning, she knew he was there. She always found him creepy the way he always seemed to be there where ever she went. He was currently smirking, looking at her with this evil, wanting look in his eyes.

Amy backed off, shaking nervously she turned around to run. That's when she felt a hand grab her arm. She screamed but that was quickly smothered by his other hand over her mouth as he carried her off. She kicked and tried to bite him, but she failed to get away.

He carried her, not saying anything, through the park, hidden from people who may of saw. He dragged Amy through a hole in the fencing, not caring if the metal scraped against her, which it did. He stopped outside a black Range Rover. Taking his hand away from her mouth, Amy started to shout and scream for help. However, a punch in the stomach not only silenced her but shocked her. He opened the car and from the back seat, he got out a muzzle.

That's right, a muzzle. It was black and made of strong leather. It was probably used for dogs but it would fit her just fine. He slipped it on and smiled cruelly. Amy knew what it was, and was both hurt and scared. What did he want with her? What was he going to do? Now she was unable to make sound, he tied her hands together with some rope which he also took out of the car and kicked her into the backseat.

Still, without saying a word to Amy, he locked the back doors and got into the front. He began to drive, hands gripped around the wheel. The lioness watched him. It was alot for an 8 year old to take in. She was very mature for her age, but she couldn't understand why he was doing this, well, she didn't yet.

It seemed like hours before they arrived at they're destination. Amy had no idea where she was, but she had stopped herself from crying. She wanted to cry, she wanted to cry for him to let her out. She was frightened, especially after feeling one punch to the stomach from him. He got out of the car and got her out of the car, covering her eyes.

She could smell that it was new place. She could smell grass but she could smell car fumes as well. Amy had a wonderful sense of smell, something to do with being morphed with a lion probably. He yet again dragged her, but now she could hear him opening a door.

She was pulled through an entrance and then down a corridor of some sorts. There was more door opening, then one more door. She knew this must be the last one because once it was open, he threw her onto the floor.

Amy's head hit the floor painfully, and tears welled up in her eyes from the pain, but at least now she could see the room. She cautiously raised her head to look around, and when she did, she gasped in silence.

She couldn't take in the sight around her, instead, she had to stare at every object to come to terms with it. Closest to her, was a mattress with a curtain around it, then opposite it was a small door which was open, inside a shower, basin and toilet. To her left, was a metal table, with cuffs either side on both top and bottom. And next to it, was a metal worktop with shelves above it.

The shelves were filled, much to her up-most horror, with doctor's knifes and needles/syringes and next to them, lots of little glass test tubes with a different liquid in each. It was there she saw him, the man who had kidnapped her. He was drawing up some liquids into a needle syringes and laying them down next to him. He turned to Amy and spoke to her properly for the first time.

**"My name is Max Stone, but you are to call me Sir or Master Stone, if you do not you will be punished. You will eat twice a day, be allowed to use the toilet 3 times a day, and you will be able to shower twice a week", **he paused when he noticed Amy was staring fearfully at the injections, and he smirked,** "You will be tested on. You are a freak of nature and I have always been interested in your disease. These tests will hurt and I do not care, if you cry you will be punished. If you object to them you will be punished. By punishment I mean either a beating or a whipping".**

Amy thought she was going to faint. She was 8 years old. And she was going to be put through this. Silent tears streamed down her face as she stared at 'Master Stone'. But she would soon learn not to cry. He approached her, picked her up and put her on the metal table, securing her to it and then picking up the first injection. With a mercyless look, and her whimper of fear, he began the first test of many. Amy's muffled screams and cries of pain fulled the room, but no one was listening...

And so, Amy became a sort of pet. She was treated like one, tied to the wall every night, only given a mattress and blanket. Given certain times to go to toilet and certain times to eat. Being put through pain no one should have to go through. Max Stone gave her no mercy for 6 years. She forgot how to be a person, she became withdrawn and submissive. She became different. He was a twisted evil man, who got the death he deserved.

Amy has never explained how he died though, not to anyone...but, the two things he let her keep out of her clothing and such, was the scarf and the bracelet. She took the scarf off and slept with it at night, but the bracelet always remained. She promised herself. And he could never talk away that promise.

Amy woke herself up. She banged her head on the window as she drifted into her usual nightmares. She didn't know how long the car had been traveling for, but the driver turned round and looked at her. She looked at him and plucked up the courage to speak,

**"Where am I going?". **Her voice sound frail and weak, not like it used to be. The driver replied somewhat flatly,

**"A hotel. You will meet a woman who will take you shopping for clothes for you journey and when you get there".** Amy gave a confused look,

**"My journey?". **The driver, surprised she didn't know yet,

**"To Ohio in America, your going to live with a man named William Schuester and his wife. He is distantly related to Max Stone, your last guardian". **Amy was about to growl and reply that Max Stone was not her guardian, he was someone who tortured her for 6 years of her life.

But then she processed his words. She was going to live in America...with a guy she had no clue about and his wife. She sat back in her seat, looking out the window, wondering whether William Schuester was anything like Max Stone, she prayed he wouldn't be.


End file.
